


Rescue Me Tonight

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I just can't write a Lewy story without Thomas, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Past Müllendowski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: He will die alone. Without ever meeting the soulmate whose mark he bears on his arm. With his last life trade gone terribly wrong, Kuba has only one hour left to live and there is no one willing to trade the years of his life away for death. Or is there?





	Rescue Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Sometimes I really wonder how my brain comes up with these ideas. They would probably be better explored in a longer fic but I was stuck with the next part of my Tribes series and needed to write something short to take my mind off. It's been too long since I have written Robert/Kuba. I'm dubbing their ship Lewa because mythe first interaction I wrote between them wincluded Kuba teasing Robert by calling him Lewa. ;-) (I'm ranting, ignore me.)
> 
> Anyway the title is taken from the song 'Love Me Back to Life' by Bon Jovi.  
> Please also read the notes at the end of this work.

**Rescue Me Tonight**

_One hour._

Kuba let out a groan but somehow he still managed to run faster. Exhaustion was starting to wear his already weakened body down and he struggled not to tumble to the ground.

In his 487 years he had made many trades that were less than ideal but this one was by far the worst. Kuba had been drunk when the stranger had come on to him, claiming he had 51 years and 340 days left and wouldn’t mind trading them for Kuba’s ten years, claiming he liked the excitement of hunting for a new trade. He had been lying but the alcohol had clouded Kuba’s mind and he had believed the man. It was forbidden to lie and deceive during a life trade but the stranger had been gone when Kuba had woken up in the morning.

Most people lost or gained years through a trade by gambling. A few people who traded away their years for fewer ones were tired of living and this was the only way for them to die as soon as possible. But Kuba should have seen the lie in the shady man’s eyes, he was usually so good at seeing through people.

One year and one day. This was the trade Kuba had gotten and it meant that he could only make a new trade on the very last day of his life. Today.

Since midnight he had been running through the streets of the old city, trying to find someone who was willing to embrace death. But with no luck. He was now in the heart of the city, the temple of the Royal Family towering over him. This was the district where the rich and royal people lived. The ones who were happy and without worries, no one of them would trade away his precious life.

Kuba slowed down at that realization. It was useless to keep searching, his life was forfeit. And he had only himself to blame. He stared through the empty streets, his gaze wandering from one pompous house to the other. He could see a few faces, most of them servants who were eying him pitifully. His fate was written in his eyes, their whites black by now to signal that death was looming above him.

Kuba dropped his head and slowly he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. There, at the inside of his elbow were two words written in black, the last words of his supposed soulmate judging by the side of the arm.

_Thank you,_ it said.

What kind of fucked up mark was that?! This was something everyone said on a daily basis. But since none of the people who had said this to him ever dropped down dead the next second, Kuba supposed his other half was still out there somewhere.

He had never met that person he was apparently destined to be with. His life had been one of living on the run, trying to gamble for more and more years, to live as long as possible. But all that for what?

He would die in fifty minutes and he would die alone.

Kuba blinked several times because no, he would not cry. He hadn’t cried since his mother had died, he would not start doing that now.

He changed direction towards the tavern to his left. It was one of the cheaper looking but compared to the ones Kuba usually spent his evenings in, it was pompous. The house was made of stone with two pillars at the side of the rather small entrance, the pillars adorned by golden painted spirals. The inside of the tavern was no less breathtaking. The walls were painted in complicate patterns, otherwise it was surprisingly cozy, small niches with simple wooden tables and chairs. At the fireplace stood a few comfortable armchairs that looked rather inviting and Kuba ordered a glass of the most expensive red wine they had before making his way over to the warm fire.

Immediately his eyelids started to droop and he barely registered the barman putting the glass of wine onto the side table.

For a while he sat there, staring into the fire and thinking about his life when all of a sudden the door opened and a jolt went through his body. Confused Kuba turned his head towards the newcomer and he almost gaped.

A man had entered, his aristocratic features already hinting that he was of noble blood and his clothing definitely confirmed it.

He must be a high-ranking solider, that much was clear. His hair was black, his bright blue eyes a compelling contrast to it. His upper body was protected by a silver, very detailed cuirass that made Kuba snort in amusement. What a way to show off non-existing abs, the royal army was so pathetic. On his shoulders were two metal clasps that held the red cape in place that billowed behind the man. Around his waist was an expensive military belt with admittedly beautiful leather straps – the pteryges – trying and failing to hide the muscular thighs underneath. Okay, the man was better trained than Kuba liked to give any of the arrogant _Nobilis_ credit for. The man was sleeveless, showing off strong biceps with black lines on the man’s right arm. Kuba screwed up his eyes but he was too far away to make out the words.

Despite his hatred Kuba couldn’t help feeling like the man looked broken. His shoulders were slightly hunched and though his cerulean eyes seemed cold as ice, there was deep sadness and grief hidden in them that made him look much older than he probably was. Though it was hard to judge considering the _Nobiles_ were immortal. He cursed under his breath when he saw the man’s gaze settle on him and then changing direction to come over.

Kuba turned away and feigned a sudden interest in the crackling fire but it was no use. The armchair beside him creaked as the man sat down and Kuba looked over to scowl darkly. He got distracted though by how attractive the guy looked.

Kuba had seen enough _Nobiles_ to know that they were all good-looking in some way but never like this. Only the Gods knew how many slaves this man must have begging for him in his harem.

“My name is Robert,” the man said and it sounded suspiciously like a peace offering.

Kuba snorted. “Why would I care?”

The _Nobilis_ called Robert startled, his eyes widening as though Kuba had said something earthshattering. And okay, insulting one of these arrogant pricks was reason enough to get publicly hanged but with the clock telling him he had only thirty minutes left, he honestly couldn’t care.

Robert studied him carefully, looking worried rather than angry. “I suppose you hate my kind then. I can’t blame you for that, most of them are too narcissistic to see beyond their own nose.”

Kuba fought against a grin. “And you are here to tell me that you are different. Why should I believe you?”

Robert smirked though the coldness in his eyes could have frozen the sun itself. “I could have reported your impolite behavior to the barkeeper and let you face a certainly cruel death.” His gaze softened so sudden that Kuba had no time to prepare himself for the next words. “Or I could just tell you that I am in love with one of your kind.”

Kuba looked at him with disbelief. “I don’t fall for your pathetic lies.”

Instead of replying Robert pulled at the collar of his tunic to reveal a brand mark underneath. Kuba stared at it with wide eyes because all _Nobilis_ had perfect, unmarked skin, no ordinary sword able to leave a wound. Yet three crooked lines were branded above Robert’s heart like the claw marks of a wild animal.

Kuba knew the meaning of this mark as it was a wedding tradition among the common folk like he was. Robert must have gone to great lengths to acquire a weapon that could harm his own skin.

Kuba looked up again, meeting Robert’s eyes that seemed to be warmer and more open now that they had left behind their animosity. “You are married to one of us?”

A wistful smile appeared on Robert’s face and suddenly he seemed lightyears away. “My husband’s name was Thomas.”

Kuba froze and repeated carefully, “Was?”

“He died twenty years ago,” Robert replied and he turned his face to look into the fire. But Kuba could still see the unshed tears in his eyes. “During the Battle of Avid, Thomas saved the life of his best friend and thereby killed a _Nobiles_ with one of the forbidden swords. The council punished him by taking away his remaining years.” Robert curled his hands into fists. “I couldn’t even say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kuba’s own fingers twitched with the need to touch him, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch someone of his kind.

Robert looked over and after a moment he offered his arm, his palm raised upwards and whoa, that was not the way a _Nobilis_ should treat any _Ordinarius_. When Kuba only eyed the hand mistrustfully, Robert added in an encouraging tone, “Go on, it’s alright.”

Carefully Kuba obeyed, placing his hand into Robert’s palm. Instantly shivers went down his spine at feeling the raw power and suddenly he was aware that Robert could crush the bones in his hand without even breaking a sweat. But the touch was too pleasant to end it yet and so he stayed.

“What do you want from me, Robert? You don’t look like the type to open your heart to just anyone.”

Robert hesitated then he leaned closer, his free hand gently touching Kuba’s chin. “I’m here to make you an offer.”

Kuba stared at him. “What could you possibly want from me? I’m a dying man, don’t you see that?”

“I know,” Robert replied. “And I want to offer you a trade. Your precious last minutes for my immortality.”

Shocked silence settled. Kuba took a long time gathering his thoughts, hope and doubt at war within him. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“No. Just the wish of a dying man.”

Kuba growled. “I’m the one who is dying, not you.”

“I’m dying a little every day,” Robert returned patiently. “I knew Thomas for barely the blink of an eye. The night before the battle I promised him that we would run away together. And he did, just without me. He went to a place where I can never follow him, not unless you help me.”

Kuba stared at him. “You want me to help you die?”

“I want you to reunite me with the man I love more than life,” Robert countered. “Please.”

This couldn’t be happening. Kuba was presented with the ultimate offer, a life of immortality and never having to worry about death again but in return he would have to kill a _Nobiles_ , a creature that was considered almost sacred. If it was anyone else Kuba wouldn’t have hesitated in a heartbeat. But Robert seemed to be a genuinely nice human being and he didn’t deserve to die.  
“If I decline your offer, you will search for someone else to give you a mortal life, won’t you?” He knew the answer even before Robert opened his mouth.

“Yes. But I would prefer it to be you.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Robert’s eyes seemed to roll up a wall between them. “Just a feeling.”

Kuba considered it for a moment, but there really was only one choice. If he spared Robert’s life now, it would only be for a few weeks or months at the most.  
“Fine, I will do it. But we should go somewhere less public.”

The bartender was too far away to hear them but Kuba wanted to be sure. He looked up at the clock. Ten minutes left.

Robert led him out of the tavern and into the more secluded area towards what Kuba presumed must be his house. It was smaller than most of the other ones, more cozy but the outer walls ware out of marble that indicated the owner must be rather high-ranking.

Robert didn’t waste precious time and lead him into the bedroom. “When someone will find my body here, they will think I somehow killed myself which is the truth to some extent.”

He sat down on the bed, waiting for the other man to come join him.

Kuba did so slowly, despite the time ticking. He wanted to live, but… Robert would not just have a shorter life, he would presumably die right here, right now with Kuba still there. That was something entirely else.

Robert stretched out his hand. “We have only one minute left.” He pulled Kuba onto the bed with him and he looked so calm and happy about his upcoming demise that Kuba’s voice died in his throat.

Robert wanted to embrace death for Thomas. A love so powerful that it transcended all boundaries, from status to death.

“Was Thomas your soulmate?” Kuba asked, longing filling him to find his own soulmate one day.

Robert stilled, avoiding Kuba’s eyes. “No. But you can love more than one person, it doesn’t have to be the one who is presumed to be your destiny. Thirty seconds now.”

Robert sat there on the bed waiting for Kuba to make the first move and the blond did, leaning forward to capture the taller one’s lips with his own mouth. Desire surged through his body like lightning when Robert’s soft lips parted to let him in. Robert seemed to be made from marble but he melted willingly under Kuba’s touches, willing to be formed.

Then Kuba could feel it. The exchange, his own weak breath of life rising against the storm of eternity that was Robert’s. He was _killing_ Robert.

Suddenly Kuba pulled back. “I can’t do this. I want to live but you…”

He broke off when his heart gave a violent twitch before coming to a stop. Darkness rushed around him to pull him under but then Robert pushed him down onto the bed, sealing their mouths again. Kuba ceased his fighting, feeling the life return to him, his heart jumping rapidly before settling into a less dangerous rhythm. Raw power filled his body, making every nerve tingle.

Then Robert broke away with a cough.

It took Kuba a moment to come to terms with his gift, then he gripped Robert’s arms tightly to pull him closer. The dark-haired one fell against him like a ragdoll, his head buried in Kuba’s shoulder.

“Robert, stay with me!” Kuba commanded, his voice breaking.

“It’s fine,” Robert mumbled into his shoulder. “I lived for over a thousand years and… and I got to fall in love. I lived my life. Now it’s your turn.”

Kuba buried his nose in Robert’s hair to inhale his scent, not bothering to hide the tears falling from his face. “Thank you, Robert.”

A weak chuckle. “No, Kuba. It’s me who has to say that to you. I will be reunited with Thomas now.” He coughed again, his body trembling. “Thank you.” Then he went completely still.

Kuba lingered for a while, silently stroking Robert’s hair. The joy he should feel at being immortal now had yet to register as he tried processing everything, picking apart every single interaction and word…

_…Thank you…_

Kuba’s insides curled into a tight ball. No, this couldn’t be. But…

_…Was Thomas your soulmate? – No. But you can love more than one person…_

No, no, no, NO!

With trembling hands Kuba pulled at his tunic, revealing the lines he knew by heart as though to confirm they were still there.

_Thank you._

Kuba forced himself not to jump to conclusions, this was a coincidence, Robert couldn’t be…

Kuba let out a broken scream when he stared at the inner side of Robert’s arm, for the first time seeing the first words Robert’s soulmate was supposed to say to him.

_Why would I care?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> My two close friends are the only ones who comment regularly even though my user subscriptions are much higher than ever.  
> I need visible feedback to motivate me, otherwise writing is exhausting rather than fun.  
> I have considered taking down all my works several times, especially last winter and if my readers stay silent, I will do it.  
> I really don't want to do that because I love writing about our favorite boys, but I don't see why I my readers should get to read work after work, many of them multichaptered fics without ever saying a simple 'I like your story'.


End file.
